Wishful Thinking
by left-wing-angel
Summary: Wakka and Tidus are mixed up with the Kingdom Hearts world Yaoi WxT. My first fanfiction. Tidus is found by Sora what will happen between the two if you want to know read the stor, and please review


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Final Fantasy characters, or Kingdom Hearts I wish i did sigh I also from W.V. you might of heard of my friend MidnightKitsune17, she hates yaoi but, i like it hehe. She got me started writing stories i'm hope i'm good as she is, hope you enjoy the story. This is also Yaoi so no flames please. This is also my first fanfiction story so don't be so rough.

* * *

Tidus woke, he felt faint and out of place when he noticed he wasn't in besaid anymore.

He woke up in a well lit town with which was also dark in a sort, there were no people but a dark

thing with bright yellow eyes around him. Young tidus was scared he'd only just turn sixteen a couple

of weeks ago.

Then all of a sudden slash a key periced through the dark figure's chest, when it decengrated

on contact. A brown eye boy who looked no older than tidus stepped up to him.

"Hi", My name is Sora. "What's your name?"

"Why should i tell you?" Tidus said bitterly.

"Well I pretty much saved your life just now." Sora said just as rude.

"My name is Tidus.", he said with a smirk.

"Would you like to meet the others?" Sora said

There's others Tidus thought to himself, when he just nodded to Sora. All the way there was silent as tidus thought to himself. _I sure hope Wakka is there....."Wait a minute, why am i thinking that, i don't like him that much he's just a friend.....just a friend."_

Sora opened a door with many people to greet the blonde bombshell.

Many strangers welcomed tidus "Hello" everyone said in unison. Yuffie the hyper,annoying,mind-blowing ninja jumped up off the couch and ran to Tidus "What's your name?, where are you from?, do you have a girlfriend?, I'm looking for a boyfriend." Tidus just stared at the girl blank blink blink. "Don't mind her she's just a little hyper" Sora said.

"More like boozed up if you ask me." Tidus said

This made the brown spiky hair boy laugh, he looked deep into sora's eyes.

Sora took Tidus in his room and closed the door he said you can share a bed with me,

This made Tidus stare at him funny, "Who said i want to share a bed with you?"

Sora looked deviant at the young blonde "I might find a way." Sora pushed the boy against the wall, and started caressing down his neck to his belly and smiled at the boy. Tidus looked very nervous. _What the hell is he doing to me he looks so innocent with his bright blue eyes...i like girls anyways.... I think._

Tidus pushed him away, "What the hell do you think your doing?" "Aren't you gay?" sora said with the utter most shock. "No, i'm not, do i look like some gay perv to you." Tidus said.

"Oh, but you do like it........ didn't anybody come with you or aren't you looking for a way home?",Sora said.

_I'm looking for wakka, tidus thought to himself..why am i having these feelings._

"Yeah i'm looking for my friend wakka." the blonde retorted. "Who is that your girlfriend" Sora said with a hint of rage in his eyes. "**HE'S** my friend." Tidus said.

Then even more jealous he pushed down tidus "Oh, so you do have a boyfriend." Sora said.

Tidus looked at sora with fear in his eyes, when he even thought of having Wakka as a boyfriend tidus pictured Wakka pushing him down and laying kisses on his neck, turning him on so much his erection was showing through his black shorts.

"No" Tidus said madly stomping off I don't have to explain anything to you. Sora smiled as the blonde walked out of the room. He walked over to Yuffie. "Can i sleep with you tonight, well i mean sleep with you ,not sleep with you ahh, you know what i mean tidus said tired of looking so stupid. "Sure, she said just don't try anything." smirking at tidus, as tidus thought to himself _don't worry your pretty little boozed up head about it i'd never try anything with you._

Then suddenly Wakka entered the house knowing all the people acknowleging them one by one until his eyes made his way to tidus's eyes. Tidus seemed hyponotized by the beautiful orange haired beauty. He slowly made his way over to tidus seeing the hurt the longing in tidus eyes. He made his way between his legs going up to his neck knocking the boy over. "What are you doing Wakka?" Tidus's eyes wide in shock. Wakka said "Giving you something you always wanted ya." He kissed the blonde passionatly, the blonde stood there in shock while best friend kissed him while he didn't make a move. Then moved in to the kiss he let wakka enter him more and more until there tounges was enwrapped with each other. Wakka moved down to tidus's neck, as tidus moaned in pleasure to his friends touch he never felt that type of love before.

He loved the way he was being touched and his already throbbing member was about ready to explode all on himself, when he felt Yuffie come up to him Tidus what's up how are ya.

"Get out" he said mad a yuffie for ruining his moment.

Then he raised up nothing was there it was still dark out and all he could see was this dark figure in front of him shaking him. "Ow my God, Sin has come to get me!" he said still half asleep. A woman's voice said "Who the hell is Sin, and what's wrong with you Tidus." The blonde laughed and said oh, its only you yuffie you scared the bejesus out of me. "You were moaning in your sleep was you thinking of your girlfriend" Yuffie teased. "No, not really" Tidus laughed off. _Those are some thoughts though why would i have thoughts like that for wakka, **WAKKA **for Shiva's sake. I need to get some rest so i can go searching for him in the morning.

* * *

_

Wakka woke up in a festive looking town with skeletons, and all kinds of horrific creatures around. A skeleton with a slim body came up to wakka and reached out his had and helped wakka up.

"Hi what's your name?" the skeleton said.

"Ahhhhhhh, talking skeleton" Wakka said as his mouth dropped in shock.

"Shhhh, Shhhh, Shhhhh, you wouldn't want to wake Oogie Boogie would you" The smirking skeleton said, as he covered the orange headed boys mouth. Wakka bit the skeleton which didn't hurt him just made him laugh and his smile got even wider. Wakka knew he couldn't run so he decided to just see what the creepy guy wanted.

"So what do you want?" Wakka said in a rude tone.

"I want to be your friend." said the skeleton. "Hi my name is Jack, jack skeleton (james bond theme song starts lol)

"Hi my name is Wakka, have you seen a blonde haired boy around here goes by the name tidus around here?"

"Why, no I haven't maybe i can help you find him." Jack said.

"Me and Tidus was practicing blitzball in Besaid, and the next minute you know poof were gone just like that."

"Well that's odd." said Jack "but I will help you find this Tidus guy, if you don't mind me asking who is he to you a friend, a relative, something more?" Jack said with a raised face since he doesn't have eyebrows (haha lame joke).

Wakka began "He is, He is..........


End file.
